Truth Or Dare Anime style
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: I trapped the dub Naruto, Bleach, Zatch Bell and Fruits Basket cast and they are now forced to play truth or dare and you choose the truths or dares!
1. Intro and the Not Many Rules

Truth Or Dare- Naruto Style!

Me knows this is done alot but I just wanted to try it out and have fun so here we go!!

--

The Naruto dub cast + The Akatsuki have been captured and trapped in an abandoned house by me!

Sasuke:Random psyco Manganime.

Me:Oh I'll get revenge for that soon. But for now I'll just start this off!

The people you may truth or dare are the dub Naruto cast and the Shippuden Akatsuki! Anything goes but killing and I don't mind coupling and lovey dovey actions but please vary and do other dares, truths as well.

Naruto:So when do we get out?

Me:That's up to me.

Lastly reviewers may make guest appearances all truths/dares are accepted.


	2. Sasumi

Round 1

the cast is still in the house and the song Barbie Girl is being played

Ino:Why the hell are we being forced to listen to this old and freaky song

Nayoko (me):It fits what is going to happen today.

Sakura:And that would be?

Nayoko: BlueMoon-Hime has dared Sasuke to wear a certain outfit and yell crtain things around Konoha

Sasuke: Whatever your making me wear I will not wear. I have my rights as a Konoha citizen.

Nayoko: Well guess what? This is not Konoha. This is my world, and in my world, you don't get the rights you had in Konaha and here I am a dictator so you MUST do what I say or I'll force you in ways you probably wont like!

Nayoko snaps her fingers and Sasuke was wearing an orange maid's outfit.

Nayoko: So, you have to say Naruto's catch phrases all the way to the Hokkage statue and on the way back you must sing Milkshake.

Sasuke: HELL NO GET ME OUT OF THIS!

Nayoko: So you refuse eh? ok.

Nayoko forces a bottle of Sake into Sasuke's mouth and forces him to swallow the whole jug

Tsunade: YOU HAVE SAKE? ARENT YOU ONLY 12?

Nayoko: Me no drink it, me just has it as a last resort.

Sasuke in a drunken high pitch voice: OMG! I look so sexy in my maids outfit but I'm afaraid, my skirt is'nt to short is it? You boys better not be looking up in it.!

Nayoko: Now go and do what you gotta Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ok!

Nayoko hands Hinata my web cam.

Nayoko: Hinata, follow Sasuke and video tape it all. This is SO going on YouTube

Hinata: Ummm . . .O-ok

Sasuke walks to the Hokage statue saying "I'm going to be Hokage someday Believe It , Dattebayo!" in the same high pitched voice and ate 10 bowls of Ramen. And on his way back he sang,

**My milkshake brings ll the boys to the yard,**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

**My Pokemon bring all the nerds to the yard,**

**And their like**

**Do you wanna trade cards?**

**Damn right, I wanna trade cards**

**I'll trade you.**

**But not my Charizard.**

He then comes back to the house still drunk and finds out Hinata was following him.

Sasuke in his high pitch voice: Hinata! You stalker you! Theres plenty of me to go around!

Sasuke pushes Hinata into a bedroom and the room became silent.

Round 2 coming soon. Please send more truths and dares, you can still pair Sasuke or Hinata with different people. Till next time,

Ciao


	3. Goddess?

**Round 2 ****AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO But this story was fanmade and had no asscociation with Masashi Kishimoto or anybody who works on making the anime/manga**

The song Emo Kid is played in the backround

Sasuke: I hate this song! I AM NOT EMO!

Nayoko:Not yet . . .Anyway today our good friend BlueMoon-Hime has decided to guest star. Her name is Hikari.

Hikari comes in. Sasuke points an accusing finger and a look of disgust on his face.

Sasuke: YOU! You made me take Hinata's virginity but more importantly, MY PRIDE AS A MAN!

Hikari:Ah toughen up big boy.

Nayoko: Anyway, wow Sasuke your one popular guy, you have a truth AND a dare. Lets get this gory dare from Leaf Shinobi Of Mizuho. As you all have noticed, in case you tried to kill me earlier, your weapons have been taken up by 4kids officials for being to violent so this dare will be done with a regular knife, Sasuke you have been dared to stab yourself in the groin.

Ino:WHAT!!1

Sakura:YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Sakura and Ino take out their AK-47s and ran out the door

Tobi (Akatsuki):Will Mizuho be all right?

Nayoko:Oh yeah. I sent some body guards to guard her front door. She does not know though.

Menwhile at Mizuho's house, Ino and Sakura ran toward Mizuho's house but are caught by the body guuards which starts a fight all while Mizuho is in his/her living room watching TV looking bored and flipped the channel..

Back at the house,

Sasuke stabbed himself in the groin forcing Tsunade to heal him.

Naruto:Looks like sombody is'nt gonna be having babies for a whil.

Sasuke:Dobe.

Nayoko:Ok now Hikari has a truth for Sasuke and one for Sakura too!

Haku (yes he/she and Zabuza are alive):Hasnt Sasuke suffered enough for one round?

Nayoko:Quiet, or your gender will be questioned!

Haku: Carry on.

Hikari:Sasuke does your chicken butt hair defy gravity like Kakashi's?

Sasuke: No, we just gel it up.

Nayoko:You must go through alot of gel trees a year.

Hikari: Sakura, your truth is, Is you hair natturally pink?

Sakura who had come back beaten to a pulp by the body guard:Yes. To tell you the truth, I'm really the goddess of Sakura trees. I was born of Sakura blossoms.

Hikari and Nayoko: So who was the lady that called your name in episode 3?

Sakura: A lady kind enough to take me in and raise me as her child.

Everyone:Wow . . .

Round 2: End! Keep those truths and dares coming and don't just pick on Sasuke.


	4. The Drunken Act

**Round 3-****Naruto is still not mine and it never WILL be. Yet, Masashi Kishimoto and the staff who make Naruto did not make this story , neither did 4Kids. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE!**

The Beer Song is being played in the backround and Jiraya sings along.

To Sasuke's joy, Hikari had gone home.

Nayoko:So Naruto, I know you havent had ramen today so I was nice enough to wip you up some. And it's the authentic type too with miso and extra pork chops.

Naruto:RAMEN! GIMME NOW!

Nayoko:It's on the table in the kitchen;eat it there.

Naruto: ALRIGHT RAMEN!

Naruto goes to the kitchen.

Nayoko: The Drunken Expeirment is now undergo.

Everybody but Nayoko and Naruto who did not hear: The Drunken Expeirment?

Nayoko: You heard me right. I secretly added a cooking cup of alchohol to Naruto's ramen to see if he could get high off the ramen.While we wait . . .

Nayoko walks up to Kiba.

Nayoko: Hey Kiba could you and Akamaru give me your autograph? It's for my friend.

Kiba:Since no one has tortured me yet, sure I'll give you my auto graph.

Akamaru: Arf! (Sure)

Kiba signs and so does Akamaru with his paw. Naruto then returns to the room with his face showing he was clearly high. He took out an i-pod and plugged it into the stereo making Jiraya pout. Naruto pushed a few buttons and a song came on.

Kakashi:I know this song! It's I Got High by Afroman. A 12 year old singing this is going to be weird.

Sasuke Kiba and Jiraya sang as the backup.( The La da da part.) And what's in these ()

The bold writing is the song.

Naruto:**It's Like, I don't care about nothin man,**

**roll another blunt, Yea (ohh ohh ohh),**

Backup**:La da da da da da La, Da Daaa,**

**La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaa**

Naruto sat on a couch:**I was gonna clean my room until I got high**

**I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high**

Naruto puts on a "what a drag" face**:my room is still messed up and I know why Backup:(why man?)**

**Naruto: yea heyy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto walks up to Iruka**.**

**I was gonna go to class before I got high**

Irukaseemed pissed

Naruto then points his thumb at Hinata**.**

**I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high**

Hinata fainted

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto with an angry look**:**

**I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto for some reason asumed he had a job at Ichiraku Ramen (where he goes to eat ramen)He goes up to the boss**.I was gonna go to work but then I got high**

Naruto had a self pride look on his face**:I just got a new promotion but I got high**

Naruto then speedly put one of those things people put on trying to sell somthing in baseball stands filled with dope** :now I'm selling dope and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto walks up to Tsunade being the Hokage

**I was gonna go to court before I got high**

Tsunade looked disgusted.

**I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high**

Naruto points at the ANBU

**they took my whole paycheck and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto walks to the ANBU and has onehand behind his head with his famous eyes closed teeth showing grin but his eyebrows showed guilt:** I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high**

**I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

**Now I am a paraplegic and i know why**

**(why man?)**

Kakashi: You deserved it.

**yea heayy,**

**- because I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

**I was gonna pay my car note until I got high**

Sakura: YOU CAN DRIVE!?

Tsunade:**I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high**

Naruto:**now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,**

**- because I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

Naruto walks to Sakura.

**I was gonna make love to you but then I got high**

**I was gonna eat yo**

Nayoko:COOKIES!

**too but then I got high**

**now I'm**

**Nayoko: READING A BOOK! **

**and I know why, yea heyy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

**I messed up my entire life because I got high**

Everybody but Naruto: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Naruto looks at Sakura**.**

**I lost my kids and**

Nayoko:future

**wife because I got high**

**now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why**

Sasuke:Your an orphan dobe

**(why man?) yea heyy,**

**- cause I got high repeat 3X**

**(La da da da da da da da da)**

**I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high**

Everybody but Naruto: YAY!

**I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high**

**and if I dont sell one copy I know why (why man?)**

Itachi: BECAUSE IT'S STUPID!

**yea heyy,**

**- cause I'm high repeat 3X**

**La da da da da da, La da da da, Shoop shooby doo wop.**

**Get jiggy wit it, skibbidy bee bop diddy do wahhh**

**- cause I'm high repeat 3X**

After that Naruto got a hangover and fainted.

Round 3 End!

Keep those truth or dares ccoming. Even if you don't have an account I'm pretty sure you can still review!


	5. Major Torture Round

**Round 4****- If I owned Naruto,This would be a spinoff series and you fans would write in and suggest new truths or dares. But the real owners had no asscociation with this what-so-ever.**

Nayoko: I'm back!

Everyone: Oh boy.

The song Caramel Dansen is in the backround.

Nayoko: Oh Sasu-ke,

Sasuke: What?

Nayoko: Hikari has a dare for you.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Nayoko: Ya well, apparently she hates you too. Anyway, she dared Itachi to give you a makeover!

Itachi smirks and pulls Itachi into a room . . .

Nayoko: Now then, the rest of you have some dares from sco23. 14 to be excact.

Everyone: Great . . .

Nayoko: Well let's get this started, oh and by the way,jaberjazz is the one who asked Naruto bout the Ramen getting you high thing. I just could not find my story and could not get their name. Ok the first dare is for Itachi so ITACHI GET OUT HERE FOR A MINUTE!

Itachi: Ok what is the dare? get this over with.

Nayoko:Use Tsukiyomi genjutsu to tickle torture all the females for 144 hours .

Itachi: smirks and gets to it especially the hot ones like Sakura and Anko. All the girls laughed and screamed and thought about their revenge when this was over. And yes, I was one of the girls he tortured. Oh the revenge on Itachi was in my head.

144 hours later . . .

All girls: It's finally over!

Itachi went back into the room.

Nayoko:Ok next dare is for Itachi to use the secret finger jutsu on the girls.

Ino:Hey why is she picking on us only?

Nayoko: Who knows?

Kakashi used his jutsu on everyone including me. Afterwards all the girls chased him for the pain Sakura carrying 2 pans to avenge my pain as well.

Kakashi: Please stop! I was dared to do it!

Sakura:Dared to do it my ass!

Just then Itachi and Sasuke came out with Sasuke looking very emo

Nayoko O.O Ok, next dare: Sasuke must go to Africa.

Sasuke:O.o Why?

Nayoko: I dunno. Just do it! Here is your plane ticket and extra money.

Sasuke takes the ticket and money and heads out.

Nayoko: Ok next, all remaining guys get in the closet with Orochimaru.

All the boys freak but do it. Before I close the door the door bell rings.I open it to find Barney and Herbert from Family Guy

Nayoko: Ah, just in time. Go into that already over crowded closet.

They do and I close the door.

Kiba: What ever you do, DO NOT lick Akamaru Orochimaru.

Kabuto:Orochimaru let's make out.

Barney: But you kids should not do that!

A gun shot is heard and Barney screams. Blood creeps out through the bottom door crack.

Nayoko:There goes Barney.The next dare is for us girls to go into another closet with Jiraya Ebisu and Quagmire from Family Guy. We cannot fight or hit them. We basicly have to let them do what ever

Quagmire looks at Sakura

Quagmire:Ooooh! Let's make love hottie

We locked ourselves in the closet with the guys, Alot happened in that month. When it ended we all got out, including the boys in the other closet. Right now Everyone wanted to torture this insane girl but I had 4 body guards at her door so they did nothing.

Nayoko: Now all you gils have to shade your heads bald. Great.

We all went into the bathroom and shaved our heads except Sakura who said whenever her hair was shaved off it just grew right back curtoisy of her goddess powers. All the girls including me wore hats.

Nayoko:Now Itachi has to use genjutsu to make us all watch Lee and Gai hug eaachother and say Youth for 3 days straight. We all groaned and sat there and watched. It was torchure (sp?)

Just then Sasuke came back.

Sasuke: I was attacked by Hyegnas during a safari. I really AM hated sobs

Nayoko: Oh toughen up emo boy. You have another dare- you must say somthing nice to Itachi.

Sasuke: Grrrrrr, fine

He whispers somthing in my ear.

Nayoko: Yes I have that on my I-Pod and I can put it on Instrumental.

Sasuke: Lets do this.

Nayoko: Ok everyone except for Sasuke sit. Itachi gets front row.

Everyone does so and I put the song on and run and sit next to Sakura and Kiba.

Sasuke: Itachi, this is for you.

**Brother, my brother**

**Tell what are we fighting for?**

**we'd got to end this war.**

**we should love one another**

**can't we just pretend**

**this war never began**

**We can try...**

**Brother my brother**

**We face each other from different sides**

**the anger burns. Can't remeber why.**

**it's kinda crazy to face such pain.**

**Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

**We watch our world fall apart.**

**Tell me what good is it**

**when we lose our words**

**(Chorus)**

**Brother, My brother**

**tell me what are we fighting for?**

**isn't life worth so much more?**

**we should love one another**

**can't we just pretend**

**this war never began?**

**Tell me why...**

**Brother, my brother**

**we can try...**

**brother, my brother**

**Let's take a moment and look deep inside,**

**And say will give love a try**

**We're not as different as we seem to be.**

**There's so much more to me then what you see**

**We Don't have to be this way,**

**think about the consequences,**

**don't turn and walk away.**

**(ChorusX2)**

Everyone claps and cheers.

Nayoko: So touchy. Now moving on. Sakura , Ino you must have a tickle fight for Sasuke's affection.

They shrug and start fighting.

Nayoko: Naruto you must take off your orange suit and burn it. Instead you shall wear this Pikachu costume.

Everyone laughs Naruto groans and does it.

Nayoko: You look so cute! Now everyone, for half an hour must wear Lee's uniform and sing We Are The Champions. Sakura and Ino's match ended in a draw.

Everyone changes but Naruto who stayed the same from a unaminus vote.

Everyone:

**We are the Champions , my friend.**

**And we'll keep on fighting, to the end.**

**We are the champions x2**

**No time for loosers, cause we are the champions, of the world!!**

Nayoko: Well that was fun! now Chouji could you sit on this chair.

He does and I tie him up. Then I give his food to Kiba.

Kiba, eat infront of Chouji.

Kiba: Ok! does

Chouji:THIS IS CRUEL TORTUTRE CUT IT OUT!

Nayoko: It's for your own good. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto Neji, Lee TenTen and Gai take off all of your clothes and cover you personal parts with instruments.

Neji:This is so stuupid.

They all do it.

Now sing What's My Age Again? and it will go on Youtube.

All: Great . . .

They do, finish and put their clothes back on.

Nayoko: Last but not least, Tsunade read this paper please.

Tsunade: As Hokage of Konaha I declare it law that all girls must go on their missions naked for the res of their lives!

Girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Guys: YES!!

Round 4- End- Woo! Keep the truths and dares coming in your reviews. And invite your friends.


	6. The Pikarun

**Round 5****- Still don't own Naruto but this story is mine and not by Masashi Kishimoto He made Naruto the manga/anime.**

Nayoko: Ok today I have a present for Naruto and Hinata!

Naruto with suspicious eyes:What?

Nayoko: A Free meal at Ichiraku, and 2 tickets to see a movie of your choice at the movies!

Hinata blushing: Wow, this is really nice of you Nayoko.

Neji: I bet there is a catch.

Nayoko: Nope. Just a regular gift.

Naruto: Do I have to wear the Pikachu suit?

Nayoko:Yes,Yes you do.

Naruto groans and Hinata smiles. They leave to head to Ichiraku.

Nayoko: Shino, go follow them with my web cam. This is not going on YouTube, just doing this so we can all watch.

Shino does this and hides himself while spying

At Ichiraku,

Naruto: YAY! ALL YOU CAN EAT RAMEN ON NAYOKOTHIS IS THE BEST!

Hinata thinking: _Knowing Naruto, he wouldnt really pay much attention to me while at Ichiraku. So I'll wait until we get to the movies to talk to him._

Naruto: Hinata, why do you think Nayoko did this for us?

Hinata: I'm not sure. We might find out at some point.

Nruto: Yeah . . .

They finish eating and head to the movies.

Naruto: So what do you want to see Hinata?

Hinata:I hear Step Brothers is pretty good.

Naruto: Yeah! I hear it's really funny! Let's go see it!

Random Guy: Hey look it's Pikachu!

Girl: Let's get him!

They all chase Naruto and Hinata. They eventually loose them and head toward the refreshmant stands. They get a giant popcorn and 2 sodas and head to the theater. Behind them they heard some whispering.

Guy: Hey look it's a boy in a Pikachu suit

Boy: Why do you think he's wearing it? I bet it's because he's a wuss

Teenage boy: Or maybe that girl he's with made him wear the suit.

Naruto: I AM NOT A WUSS AND HINATA HERE DID NOT MAKE ME WEAR THIS!

Boy: Maybe he hit his head and actually thinks he IS a Pikachu!

Naruto: THAT DOES IT! PIIIIIIKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

At that moment real thunder came out and hit the three boys. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran out of the theater before they got in trouble. Once outside,

Naruto: Hinata I'm sorry for the little erm incident.

Hinata: It's alright.

Naruto: No it's not. I ruined the date, but I'll make it up! I'll sing you a song!

This Is Heaven sung by Bryan Adams

Naruto: **Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years**

**There was only you and me**

**We were young and wild and free**

**Now nothin' can take you away from me**

**We've been down that road before**

**But that's over now**

**You keep me comin' back for more**

**Baby you're all that I want**

**When you're lyin' here in my arms**

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven**

**Oh - once in your life you find someone**

**Who will turn your world around**

**Bring you up when you're feelin' down**

**Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me**

**Oh there's lots that I could say**

**But just hold me now**

**Cause our love will light the way**

**Chorus**

**I've bin waitin' for so long**

**For somethin' to arrive**

**For love to come along**

**Now our dreams are comin' true**

**Through the good times and the bad**

**Ya - I'll be standin' there by you**

Hinata: N-Naruto, that was so beutiful!

Hinata then surprised Naruto by kissing him on the lips lightly. Naruto kissed her back and when they parted Hinata hugged Naruto.

Hinata: You really do look cute in the Pikachu suit.

Naruto: Then I guess weaaring it was not so bad.

They then walked back to my place.

Meanwhile . . .

Nayoko: Gah! So cute! And the dare was accomplished.

Sasuke: Is that the ONLY reason you made that dare?

Nayoko: No. I figured they both suffered enough, so I might as well give them somthing they'd enjoy and it looks like they did.

Kakashi: It looks like the psyco has a soft spot.

Nayoko: Yes, but don't take it too lightly, I'm still psyco you know.

Round 5- End! Please keep suggesting those truths and dares!

Ciao


	7. Attack Of The Fanfirls

**Round 6-****I do not own Naruto but this story was fanmade.**

Nayoko: I'm back! And to my audience 2 things: 1. Thank you all for your awsome submissions! Every one of them help make this story the random psycoish piece of work it is! And also if you wanna know what Nayoko or me looks like just go to type in anime bunny girl it should be the last picture in the 4th row the picture says Dream Away Designs on top and Where Dreams come true on the bottom.

Everyone but me: Oh boy.

Nayoko: Ok TheAPrincess has a few dares for you people starting with Neji! You need to cut your hair off.

Neji: Hell no.

Nayoko: You leave me no choice.

Nayoko pushes Neji into a room and shuts the door behind her and an hour later comes out with Neji's hair cut and styled like Hinata's

Sai: Neji lost his manliness severely. (A/N: Sorry if this sounds out of character for him. I just felt like adding him)

Neji death glares Sai, HARD.

Nayoko: Ok Tenten, go into the restroom and put this outfit on.

Tenten sighs: Fine.

Nayoko: Now Lee must kick Gai Sensei on the leg and say he is unyouthful.

Lee: But, I cant do that! He's my sensei! it's not right to do such a horrible thing! It's unyouthful!

Nayoko: Don't make me make the dare worse.

Lee: Fine!

Lee kicks Gai Sensei on the leg

Lee: Gai-sensei, you are UNYOUTHFUL!

Gai punches Lee in the jaw, hard.

Gai: Why Lee? Why do you say such a mean thing to your sensei?

Lee: Nayoko dared me to!

Gai: She did? Well that's a different story.

Lee: I'm sorry, Gai-sensei.

Gai: The power of youth forgives you Lee.

They hug in that sunset scene. Everyone looks annoyed.

Then Tenten comes out in the barbie outfit

Tenten: Stupidest dare ,EVER

Nayoko: It just get's worse for you. First you gotta run around saying "I'm a pretty princess"

Tenten: Ugh! Fine!

Tenten goes around yelling "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS" and singing I'm a Barbie Girl.

Nayoko: Lastly, You gotta go fangirlish on Itachi

Tenten: No Way In Hell.

Nayoko fine! make things harder on yourselves.

Nayoko puts her hand on Tenten's forhead causing a light to appear and Tenten's head went down alittle then jerked back up.

Tenten: OMG ITS ITACHI! GLOMP ATTACKS ITACHI ITACHI I KNOW YOU HAVE A SIX PACK FROM A PICTURE I TOOK WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING! LET'S MAKE OUT!

Itachi: No Way In Hell.

Tenten: Nayoko make him say yes please?

Nayoko: Itachi, you have 2 choices: Make out with Tenten or convince the Akatsuki to dess in sailor suits and sing the Sailor song.

Itachi: Definetly choice 2.

Akatsuki: Well were not gonna do it!

Tobi: Tobi will. Tobi good boy!

Itachi: To the rest of you, if you don't do this I'll kill you all with my Mangekyou Sharingan.

The rest of the Akatsuki agree and put the suits on and start singing.

**So if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together, just to sing we love you**

**And if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

**Racing all around the seven seas**

**Chasing all the girls and making robberies**

**'Causing panic everywhere they go**

**Party-hardy on Titanic**

**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing**

**Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking**

**Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**

**Come, let us sing the sailor-song**

**So if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together, just to sing we love you**

**And if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

**Sailorman, you really turn me on**

**Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on**

**Girls like me are pretty hard to find**

**So if you go, I'll kick your Heine**

**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing**

**Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking**

**Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**

**Come, let us sing the sailor-song**

**So if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together, just to sing we love you**

**And if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

**Now, let's fight!**

**Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!**

**eik!!**

**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing**

**Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking**

**Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**

**Come, let us sing the sailor-song**

**So if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together, just to sing we love you**

**And if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

**I'm king of the world! woohoo!**

**Wow, this was great!**

**Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship**

**So if we all come together, we know what to do**

**We all come together just for you... Yeah!**

Everyone starts laughing and applauding except for Shino**.**

Nayoko: Lastly: Who do you all want to kill?

Chouji: Kiba for torturing me

Kiba: Like Nayoko said, it was for your own good , fat boy.

Chouji sounding like a girl: Why I never!

Sasuke: Itachi and Naruto

Naruto: The people who made fun of me being in a Pikachu suit. makes a cute pika pout

Nobody else wanted to kill anybody.

Nayoko: Lastly the following pairs must make out in seperate rooms,

Itachi Kisame

Kisame: Ew.

Pein Konan

Jiraya: Wow, my teamates are gonna finally make out ( They were teamates at some point right?)

Pein and Konan glare at Jiraya.

Deidera and Sasori.

Hidan Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Is it for money?

Nayoko: No.

Hidan: Gay is not allowed in my religion.

Nayoko: No one else will know.

Hidan: Fine

And Tobi and Zetsu. This dare was sent by idkwtusb

Nayoko: Gee I wonder how this pairing will work out with Tobi in a mask and Zetsu with those plant things. Well anyway all the pairings are making out and everyone looks totally freaked out.

Round 6- End! Please send in those dares, oh and the dub cast of Bleach and Fruits Basket (Furuba) will be here next time so dares for them will be accepted too!

Ciao


	8. The Wildest Chase

**Round 7****- I don't own Naruto but this game was purely FANMADE!**

Nayoko: Thank you for all of your reviews! Let's get this started!

Everyone gulps.

Naruto: Hey wheres Nayoko?

Sakura: Not sure, she said she was going to run a few errands real quick.

Sasuke:Then why don't we get out before she gets back.

Just then a whole bunch of people appeared including Nayoko.

Nayoko: You guys would not be able to escape anyway! I have a magic lock on the door. Anyway, meet the cast of Fruits Basket and Bleach!

Kyo: Why the hell are we here?

Nayoko: I'm bored so I got some playmates.

Ichigo: Let us out!

Nayoko: You gotta play my game first! Now, first today is Not Dead Not Alive who asks Sasori is he a puppet?

Sasori: I use to be, but I made my way out of that disrespected hole and became, A PUPPET **MASTER!** BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone sweatdrops.

Nayoko: ANYWAY, Kyo, you must now say nice things to Yuki FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.

Kyo: No Way In Hell.

Nayoko sighs and places her hand on Kyo's forhead and that light appears.

Hatori: Did you erase his memories?

Nayoko: Oh no. I just hypnotized him to believe that He would get payed by Kakuzu the billionaire for every nice thing he said to Yuki.

Hatori: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Evil . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Kyo:Oh Yuki, your SUCH a gentlemen and SO handsome, you really deserve every heart of every girl in school! Look at that manly hairstyle and figure (sarcasm)

And that continued.

Nayoko: Moving right along,Tohru you must be mean to somebody atleast once.

Tohru: Well, If only once there is one prson I'd want to be mean to.

Tohru takes out a hammer

Tohru: Oh A-ki-to,

Akito gulps and starts running and Tohru chases him with the hammer which entertains **Everyone**

Nayoko, now we move on to Cat ninja assasin who would like to guess star. Your name shall be , Nya! In honor of a playful cat from Zatch Bell.

Nya: Hi Itachi! Let's make out!

Tenten who was still Itachi's fan girl: HE'S MINE BACK OFF!

They get into a cat fight but since Nya was a ninja assasin, she easily almost killed Tenten which freaked out Neji and Tsunade rushed her into a room to heal her while Nya pulled Itachi into another room and they erm, well you know .

Nayoko This was supposed to be in the last chapter but I forgot about it so here it is! Tobi and Kakashi must take off their masks.

Tobi: Since Tobi good boy, he will listen to Nayoko since Tobi no want to get tortured.

He takes of his mask to reveal, A kid with a voice simulator in his mask who had Naruto's hairstyle and Sasuke's sharingan eyes. Obito. ( I know he is really Madara but I decided to make him Obito because it would seem cuter.)

Kakashi revealed his mask to reveal another mask!

Naru,Saku,Sasu: THAT AGAIN?

Kakashi: Yup

Nayoko: Well keep your masks off from now on. Now to answer Ilovewatchingwindow's question, first off, I do too! And Yes to answer the picture question. Now idkwtusb wants Byakuya to cross dress.

Byakuya: No freaking way.

Ayame ( Fruits Basket): Ah! I have plenty of dresses for you to pick from at my shop so come with me my friend!

He and Mime push him out and to his shop.

Nayoko and lastly, Prauge wants Sasuke to make out with a girl infront of Sakura and Ino so I will tie them to some chairs -does-

Sakura and Ino look mad.

Nayoko: Now the girl you shall kiss, is the modsoul from Bleach that Ichigo puts in a stuffed animal (Not Kon the other one) In her human-like form, Sorry I'm bad at names in that show.

Sasuke reluctantly does this making Sakura and Ino sob like mad.

Round 7 End! Please send in more truths and dares. Anything goes but killing. Unless Tohru kills Akito with that hammer.

Tohru: DIE AKITO DIE!S


	9. Totally deppilF

**Round 8-****I do not own Naruto but this game was FANMADE!**

The song Waka Laka is in the backround

Nayoko: Thank you for your contributions (reviews) Well let's get this started!

Byakuya,Ayame and Mime walk back in with Byakuya in a "pretty" red dress that went down to his ankles. He was holding a rose.

Rukia giggles : Awwww! You look so cute in that outfit Miss Kuichi.

Byakuya:Rukia, Shutup.

Nayoko: Hey that's not nice to say to your sister! Anyway, Let's stop Tohru from chasing Akito from chasing Akito, as entertaining as it is. Oh Tohru, you can stop chasing Akito with that hammer now.

Tohru: I was so close to killing him and breaking the curse too.

Nayoko: There's always tommorrow. Anyway, you have to punch Kyo and say "I hate you" WITHOUT crying.This will start SkywardShadow's list of dares.

Tohru: N-No! I could never do that!

Sakura: DON'T SAY NO! NAYOKO WILL MAKE THE DARE WORSE!

Tohru: SHE WILL? Then I guess I have no choice.Gomenasai,Kyo. (Sorry Kyo.)

Tohru walks up to Kyo and gives him a "chin uppercut" punch.

Kyo OW! HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG IN PUNCHING?

Tohru: I guess It's just natural for me.

Nayoko: Well now Sasuke must be Jiraya's assistant and help him write his Make Out Paradise book.

Jiraya smirks: Come on Sasuke, We have work to do.

Sasuke mumbles somthing about revenge before taken out of the house.

Nayoko: Now We have a little of an anime crossover.

Nayoko whispers somthing in Gaara's ear.

Nayoko: Do it or be forced to in a bad way.

Gaara mumbles: Fine. Let's get this over with.

Gaara walks over to Orihime who was talking to Rukia and Tatsuki (sp?) He gets on his knees, faces Orihime grips his hands on her upper arm and kisses her on the lips. They both blush afterwards.

Gaara:You seem like a good kisser. Follow me.

They go to another room.

Everyone from both shows seemed shocked at what they just witnessed. Especially Tatsuki, Temari and Kankuro

Hiro (Fruits Basket):Ya, Most likely they are having a make out session or even worse

Kisa:O.O

Nayoko: Anyway,Ritsu, Ummmm . . .Gee I really don't get this dare but you must somehow leave a path of destruction And I know Just how to do it! Ritsu you must do the following without apologizing (whispers somthing in his ear)

Ritsu gulps but prepare to do.

Sweeny Todd-Epiphancy

Ritsu appears trying to cut Hiro's head off but Hiro runs away.

I** had him!**

**His throat was there beneath my hand.**

**No, I had him!**

**His throat was there and now he'll never come again.**

**Mrs. Lovett (Tohru): Easy now, hush love hush**

**I keep telling you, Whats your rush?**

**Todd: When? Why did I wait?**

**You told me to wait -**

**Now he'll never come again.**

**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit**

**And it's filled with people who are filled with shit**

**And the vermin of the world inhabit it.**

**But not for long...**

**They all deserve to die.**

**Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.**

**Because in all of the whole human race**

**Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two**

**There's the one staying put in his proper place**

**And the one with his foot in the other one's face**

**Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you.**

**No, we all deserve to die**

**Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.**

**Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief**

**For the rest of us death will be a relief**

**We all deserve to die.**

**And I'll never see Johanna (Kisa)**

**No I'll never hug my girl to me - finished!**

**Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave?**

**Come and visit your good friend Sweeney.**

**You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave.**

**I will have vengenance.**

**I will have salvation.**

**Who sir, you sir?**

**No ones in the chair, Come on! Come on!**

**Sweeney's. waiting. I want you bleeders.**

**You sir! Anybody!**

**Gentlemen now don't be shy!**

**Not one man, no, nor ten men.**

**Nor a hundred can assuage me.**

**I will have you!**

**And I will get him back even as he gloats**

**In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats.**

**And my Lucy lies in ashes**

**And I'll never see my girl again.**

**But the work waits!**

**I'm alive at last!**

**And I'm full of joy!**

Everyone seems freaked out. Especially the Fruits Basket cast.

Nayoko: Right . . .Ok now Itachi Ayame, please step forward.

They do.

Nayoko places a hand on both of their heads and makes the light appear. When it dissappears they look at them selves

Hatori: What did you do?

Nayoko: The simplest way to explain it is I switched their brainwaves around to make them think like the other would about,well , everything!

Hatori: . . . . . . .Evil . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Itachi:What AM I wearing? It looks retarded! And why is my hair in this ponytail?

Itachi takes it out.

Ayame with an aloof look on his face:Wanna switch clothes?

Itachi:Oh most definetly!

They go in a room.

Nayoko: Moving right along, Byakuya must sing Barbie girl on top of your lungs

Byakuya: Ichigo is Ken.

**Hi barbie**

**Hi ken**

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure ken..**

**Jump in...**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic..**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..**

**Imagination, life is your creation..**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic..**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..**

**Imagination, life is your creation..**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,**

**Dress me up, make it tight, i'm your dolly..**

**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "i'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic..**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..**

**Imagination, life is your creation..**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,**

**I can act like a star, i can beg on my knees..**

**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**

**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "i'm always yours"**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "i'm always yours"**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**¡¡**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic..**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..**

**Imagination, life is your creation..**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic..**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..**

**Imagination, life is your creation..**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Oh, i'm having so much fun!**

**Well barbie, we're just getting started..**

**Oh, i love you ken..**

Everyone looked like they were going to die of laughter.

Nayoko: Now Kiba must chase Naruto acting like a dog until he bites him on the butt.

Naruto gulps.

Kiba growls then chases Naruto barking. Naruto runs on all fours

Everyone else in the room:

**here a kiba**

**there a kiba**

**and another little kiba**

**funny kiba**

**fuzzy kiba**

**Kiba Kiba dog**

Then Kiba bit him on the butt.

Everyone: Yay Kiba!

Gaara and Orihime come out of the room holding hands.

Nayoko: Ah! Gaara! Just in time! I need you to Sand coffin Akito.

Gaara shrugged and does so. Just then Tsunade and Tenten come out of the room.

Tsunade: I finish healing one person and another just pops up! Sheesh.

Nayoko: Don't worry about Akito. Everyone wants him dead. ESPECIALLY the Zodiac and Tohru. Anyway,A reviewer named Cherie wants Akito and Haku to sing 2B Gay

Akito: Yuki must sing it too then.

Nayoko: I'm the dictator around here and if Yuki was not told to at gay he wont so SHUT YOUR TRAP!

Akito: Fine.

Kureno helps him into a wheel chair and he is given a microphone along with Haku.

**Akito and Haku:It's okay be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**Father figures we are**

**You're a shooting star you've come so far**

**I was once in your shoes**

**In a closet like you**

**I had nothing to lose**

**Hey man gay man pick up the soap**

**Get on your knees and pray**

**Hey man gay man**

**Release your load**

**You've got to cease to delay**

**The gay way**

**It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**Hooray! For the man!**

**Ooh, strong man**

**queen of the balls**

**some brotherly love is a pleasure for all**

**Come out**

**open your eyes**

**it's a matter of size**

**Hey man gay man pick up the soap**

**Get on your knees and pray**

**Hey man gay man**

**Release your load**

**you've got to cease to delay**

**The gay way**

**It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**Okay to be gay!**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)**

**It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)**

**Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!**

**Now remember**

**There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over**

**It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**It's okay!**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**West is where you should go**

**To San Francisco**

**I get that you know**

**Would you gather my face**

**So united we stand in a gay parade**

**A human serenade**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way**

**Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way**

**It's okay to be gay**

Everyone just stares at them.

Nayoko: Ya . . .Anyway, Last but not least, idkwtusb has dared Gai and Lee to never say youth again.

Gai and Lee: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Everyone else in room: Thank you idkwtusb!

Round 8 End! Please send truths and dares and see the psyco way they turn out!


	10. Gender is just a birth result

**Round 9-****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo Zatch Bell belongs to Makoto Raiku and Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. This game was FANMADE!**

The Chocolate Song plays in the backround

Nayoko: Thank you for the reviews! Now lets get started! Tohru and Kyo have a date at Olive Garden!

Tohru blushes: Wow! Um, I don't know what to say!

Kyo: This is a trap.

Nayoko: No it's not! Just a normal date. So go have fu you two! The reservation is under the name MasterBunny4Pie

Hiro: Your Stupid.

Nayoko: Meanie!

Tohru and Kyo leave just then a group of people fall in. The Zatch Bell/ Konjiki no Gash Bell cast! With all of the mamodo and humans.

Kiyo (Note the difference in the name spelling): Ok, what are we doing here?

Nayoko: You have been captured and must now be tortured by reviewers.

Tia: You don't have a life do you?

Nayoko: Hey don't asume that kinda thing! Its Not True! Anyways, Dr. Riddles,

Dr. Riddles: I know what you are going to ask and I'll do it.

Nayoko gives him a bag.

Dr.Riddles: Hidan, Tayuya, follow me.

They all go into a room.

Nayoko: Now Sai you cannot insult ANYBODY for the rest of the game. P3nis included.

Naruto hugs Cherie' or sends an air hug

Sakura: Thank you!

Nayoko: Wait, theres MORE from Cherie'

Just then Jiraya and Sasuke come back

Sasuke: Worst torture of my life!

Nayoko: Sasuke why don't you take a break and go video tape Tohru and Kyo's date. Just to watch it here.

Sasuke: Fine.

He goes.

Nayoko:Oh! And Cherie' says the only reason your called emo is because if we called you gay, you would get mad and throw your manly pruse at us.

Sasuke squints and leaves.

Nayoko: Now Gin must lick Jiraya's feet for 10 seconds.

Tia: That is the most sick and disgusting dare ever made.

Megumi: Agreed.

Both Gin and Jiraya look disturbed but knowing what could possibly happen if he did not, he licked Jiraya's feet. Just then Hidan and Tayuya came out of the closet with Dr.Riddles and saw the disturbing sight

Hidan: What the hell?

-shock-

Hidan: OW! What the fock shock-

Dr Riddles:Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that if you two cuss, you will be shocked or tickled in Tayuya's case.

Tayuya: Darn you!

Nayoko: Now Neji has to answer a question! Why do you wear a bag that strangly looks like a man purse?

Neji: Because I lost a bet to Ino, had to let my hair grow long and switch my back pack to a manly purse.

Neji looks at Folgore ( Zatch Bell)

Neji: So why do you look like a girl?

Everyone in Zatch Bell laughs but Kanchome who seems really mad at Neji.

Nayoko:Ya, moving right along-

Folgore: I DO NOT LOOK GIRLY! I JUST WANTED TO LOOK LIKE BILLY RAY CYRUS. HE ROCKS!

Everyone cracks up. ( No offense to fans.)

Nayoko: Now Skyward Shadow has some dares. Shino must kill all his bugs with pesticide.

Shino: Impossible, my bugs are not real. theyre made and controlled by chakra.

Kurenai: He's telling the truth.

Zatch: So you have the power to control bugs? Cool! I wish I could!

Nayoko: Fine.

Just then Tohru and Kyo come back holding hands.

Sakura goes up to Tohru.

Sakura: So, What happened?

Tohru: Well we had dinner, we chatted, we laughed and on the way home Kyotold me how he felt gave me a passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped for the new couple, Kyo blushed.

Sasuke came back too.

Nayoko: Hiya Sasuke. Your one lucky guy. A dare is actually going to make your day! Itachi must admit Sasuke is stronger than him.

Sasuke smirks and Itachi looks like he is going to KILL someone.

Itachi: Sasuke is stronger than me. There.

Nayoko:Good boy! Now Kyo, for 1,000 bucks from Kakuzu, apologize for misjudging Yuki and admit that he is stronger than you.

Kyo: Yuki I'm sorry for misjudging you. You are alot stronger than me!

Kakuzu whispers to Nayoko: Do I really gotta pay him?

Nayoko: No.

Kakuzu:Good.

Toushiro: Hey, Wheres my Zakpatou?

All other Soul reapers agree that they cannot find their swords.

Nayoko: 4Kids had to take them up along with all of Zatch Bell characters spellbooks. And right now as we speak, Rukia's Zakpatou is being painted pink!

Rukia:WHAT? I hate pink! It's so cutey girly! Ugh, I can even use it anymore, who wants it?

Nayoko: I'll give it to Kolulu so she can use that to fight instead of her psyco self and stay in the human world with your friends.

Kolulu: YAY! -hugs Nayoko-

Nayoko blushes but smiles

Nayoko:Now the Akatsuki must take Tobi to Chuck E Cheese.

Akatsuki: Ugh . .

Tobi:Yay!!

Zatch:Chucky Cheeses sounds fun! I wanna go too!

Ponygon: Meru (Me too)

Tia: Beats being here.

Kiyo, Megumi, and Mr. Sunbeam look at each other and shrug.

All 3: Ok lets go.

They leave.

Nayoko: Before you all go, Take a copy of make Out Paradise. One for Zatch one for Tia.

Zatch: Cool!

Megumi looked scared

Kiyo: Why in the WORLD would you give little kids this stuff.

Nayoko:Sco23 dared Jaraya too.

Tia opened to a page with 2 people having smex (Zatch Tia and Ponygon are from anothe world and are 6 years old.

Tia: This is weird and looks wrong.

Megumi took the book and uses her strong arm to throw the book far away.

Kiyo: Zatch, give me your book.

Zatch who was very interested in the book: NO! THIS IS BETTER THAN PRAYING MANTIS JOE! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT ALIVE!

He runs off and they just stare, shrug and head out with the Akatsuki.

Jiraya was forced to give all the other children in Zatch Bell a copy as well. Most of the humans took it up except for Folgore being a pervert as well. ( In Japanese version.)

Nayoko: O-k, now Tsunade must kiss Jiraya on the lips.

Tsunade: WHAT!?

Nayoko: Do it or its gonna be a make out session!

Tsunade: Grrr, Fine!

Tsunade kisses Jiraya quickly but before she could pull away Jiraya grabbed her shoulders trapping her in the kiss which lasted 2 minutes

Tsunade blushes.

Jiraya: I always wanted to do that.

Nayoko: Sure you did. Anyway,I do not read or watch Japanese Naruto subs or manga so I do not know Karin. Now Gai and Lee must become Team Rocket, wear their outfits and say the motto.

Gai and Lee: Greeat.

They do this.

Lee: To protect the world from devistation,

Gai: To unite all people within our nation.

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love

Gai: To extend our reaches to the stars above

Lee

Gai

Lee;Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Gai: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

All of a sudden Ash and Pikachu appear.

Ash: TEAM ROCKET! PIKACHU THUNDER BULT!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Gai and Lee get very burnt. Everyone laughs.

Everyone is back in the room except Zatch who we could not get a hold of.

Nayoko: Evryone must sing were all in this together, don't complain if you cant sing, do the best you can. And I will put it on youtube!

Everyone:

**Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together together come on lets do this right**

**Here and now its time for celebration**

**I finally figured out (yeah yeah)**

**That all our dreams(uh)have no limitations**

**That's what its all about**

**Everyone is special in their own way**

**We make each other strong (make each other strong)**

**Were not the same**

**Were different in a good way**

**Together's where we belong**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come true**

**Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together together come on lets do this right**

**We're all here**

**and speaking out with one voice**

**we're going to rock the house (rock the house)**

**the party's on now everybody make some noise**

**come on scream and shout**

**We've arrived becuase we stuck together**

**Champions one and all**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come**

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this toghether**

**Once we see**

**Theres a chance**

**That we have**

**And we take it**

**Wild cats sing along**

**Yeah, you really got it goin' on**

**Wild cats in the house**

**Everybody say it now**

**Wild cats everywhere**

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Lets get to it**

**Time to show the world**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come**

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we see**

**Theres a chanceEver**

**That we have**

**And we take it**

**Wild cats everywhere**

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Let's get to it**

**Come on everyone! **

Everyone cheered.

Nayoko: And lastly Deidera nad Haku must sing dude looks like a lady.

Deidera: Un, How annoying.

Deidera and Haku:

**That, that dude looks like a lady**

**That, that dude looks like a lady**

**That, that dude looks like a lady**

**That, that dude looks like a lady**

**Cruise into a bar on the shore**

**Her picture graced the grime on the door**

**She's a long lost love at first bite**

**Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right**

**That's right**

**That, that**

**That, that**

**Backstage we're havin' the time**

**of our live until somebody say**

**Forgive me if I seem out of line**

**Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!**

**Chorus**

**Never judge a book by it's cover**

**or who you gonna love by your lover**

**Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise**

**She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise.**

**Chorus**

**So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)**

**Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)**

**Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)**

**Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)**

**Oo, what a funky lady**

**Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.**

**Oo he was a lady!**

**Chorus**

**Chorus**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

Some laughed, some just stared and as for Zatch, well, No one knows when he will come back.

Round 9- End

1 Please Review with more truths and dares!


	11. Anime Q

**Round 10-****I do not own any of the anime but this game was FANMADE! The song used Belongs To Avenue Q**

Tia: HEY! NAYOKO'S GONE! LETS GET OUTTA HERE-

Sakura: We cant. Nayoko has a magic lock.

Tia: Darn.

Zatch hadcome in the door.

Tia: You finally came back!

Zatch: Yup. I finished the book and it was stolen by some guy.

Kakashi walks up to Megumi and points at her.

Kakashi:Evil.

Megumi: Um, I'm sorry, how am I evil?

Kakashi: You tossed the book away. So now I must recover it!

He leaves to recover book.

For some reason Zeno (Zatch Bell) was laughing, and if you knew Zeno, that was weird for him to do unless he was killing mamodo but without the spellbooks, he could not do this.

Tia: What are YOU laughing about?

Zeno: Humans making fools of themselves, ITS HILARIOUS!

Everyone watches the clip on youtube Zeno was refering to and they all crack up in the end.

Kyo: Hey I know! Lets make a clip using the same song! It will be hilarious!

Everyone agrees and decides on a cast.

Knowing how to work the webcam Sasuke became the camera man. Megumi found the music with Folgore's help and put it on Nayoko's ipod as the rest of the cast rehearsed.

Music started

**Shikamaru:What do you do, with a BA in English? What is my life going to be? Four years of college, and plenty of knoledge, has earned me this usless degree. I cant pay the bills yet, Cause I have no skills yet. The world is a big scary plaaaaaaaaaaccccccce, but some how I cant shake, the feeling I might make, a difference, To the human Race!**

**Rukia:**

**Morning, Brian!**

**Ichigo**

**Hi, Kate Monster.**

**Rukia:**

**How's life?**

**Ichigo:**

**Disappointing!**

**Rukia:**

**What's the matter?**

**Ichigo:**

**The caterine company**

**laid me off.**

**Rukia:**

**Oh, I'm sorry!**

**Ichigo:**

**Me too! I mean, look at me!**

**I'm ten years out of college, and I**

**always thought -**

**Rukia:**

**What?**

**Ichigo:**

**No, it sounds stupid.**

**Rukia:**

**Aww, come on!**

**Ichigo:**

**When I was little**

**I thought I would be...**

**Rukia:**

**What?**

**Ichigo:**

**A big comedian**

**on late night TV**

**But now I'm thirty-two**

**And as you can see**

**I'm not**

**Rukia:**

**Nope!**

**Ichigo:**

**Oh Well,**

**It sucks to be me.**

**Rukia:**

**Nooo.**

**:**

**Ichigo:**

**It sucks to be me.**

**Rukia:**

**No!**

**Ichigo:**

**It sucks to be broke**

**and unemployed**

**and turning thirty-three.**

**It sucks to be me.**

**Rukia:**

**Oh, you think your life sucks?**

**Ichigo:**

**I think so.**

**Rukia:**

**Your problems aren't so bad!**

**I'm kinda pretty**

**And pretty damn smart.**

**Ichigo:**

**You are.**

**Rukia:**

**Thanks!**

**I like romantic things**

**Like music and art.**

**And as you know**

**I have a gigantic heart**

**So why don't I have**

**A boyfriend?**

**Fuck!**

**It sucks to be me!**

**Ichigo:**

**Me too.**

**Rukia:**

**It sucks to be me.**

**Ichigo:**

**It sucks to be me.**

**It sucks to be Brian...**

**Rukia:**

**And Kate...**

**Ichigo:**

**To not have a job!**

**Rukia:**

**To not have a date!**

**BOTH**

**It sucks to be me.**

**Ichigo:**

**Hey, Rod, Nicky, can you**

**settle something for us?**

**Do you have a second?**

**Kiyo (Zatch Bell):**

**Ah, certainly.**

**Rukia**

**Whose life sucks more?**

**Brian's or mine?**

**Zatch and Kiyo:**

**Ours!**

**Kiyo:**

**We live together.**

**Zatch:**

**We're as close**

**As people can get.**

**Kiyo:**

**We've been the best**

**of buddies...**

**Zatch:**

**Ever since the**

**Day we met.**

**Kiyo:**

**So he knows lots**

**Of ways to make me**

**Really upset.**

**Zatch:Wha-**

**Kiyo:**

**Oh, every day is**

**An aggravation.**

**Zatch:**

**Come on, that's**

**an exaggeration!**

**Kiyo:**

**You leave your**

**clothes out.**

**You put your feet**

**On my chair.**

**Zatch:**

**Oh yeah?**

**You do such anal**

**Things like ironing**

**Your underwear.**

**Kiyo:**

**You make that very**

**Small apartment**

**We share a hell.**

**Zatch:**

**So do you,**

**That's why I'm in hell too!**

**Kiyo:**

**It sucks to be me!**

**Zatch:**

**No, it sucks to be me!**

**Rukia:**

**It sucks to be me!**

**Ichigo:**

**It sucks to be me!**

**ALL**

**Is there anybody here**

**It doesn't suck to be?**

**It sucks to be me!**

**Hinata (In a Asian accent):**

**Why you all so happy?**

**Zatch:**

**Becuase our lives suck!**

**Hinata:**

**Your lives suck?**

**I hearing you correctly? Ha!**

**I coming to this country**

**For opportunities.**

**Tried to work in**

**Korean deli**

**But I am Japanese.**

**But with hard work**

**I earn two Master's Degrees**

**In social work!**

**And now I a therapist!**

**But I have no clients**

**And I have an**

**Unemployed fiance'**

**-faces Naruto-**

**And we have lots**

**Of bills to pay!**

**It suck to be me!**

**It suck to be me!**

**I say it**

**Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-**

**Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-**

**Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-**

**Suck!**

**It suck to be me!**

**Shikamaru:**

**Excuse me?**

**Ichigo:**

**Hey there.**

**Shikamaru:**

**Sorry to bother you, but I'm**

**looking for a place to live.**

**Hinata:**

**Why you looking all**

**the way out here?**

**Shikamaru:**

**Well, I started at Avenue A,**

**but so far everything is out**

**of my price range. But this**

**neighborhood looks a lot cheaper!**

**Oh, and look - a "For Rent" sign!**

**Ichigo:**

**You need to talk to**

**the superintendent.**

**Let me get him.**

**Shikamaru:**

**Great, thanks!**

**Ichigo:**

**Yo, Gary!**

**Aleshie (Zatch Bell):**

**I'm comin'! I'm comin'!**

**Shikamaru:**

**Oh my God!**

**It's Gary Coleman!**

**Aleshie:**

**Yes I am!**

**I'm Gary Coleman**

**From TV's**

**Diff'rent Strokes**

**I made a lotta money**

**That got stolen**

**By my folks!**

**Now I'm broke and**

**I'm the butt**

**Of everyone's jokes,**

**But I'm here -**

**The Superintendent!**

**On Avenue Q -**

**ALL**

**It sucks to be you.**

**Rukia:**

**You win!**

**ALL**

**It sucks to be you.**

**Ichigo:**

**I feel better now!**

**Aleshie:**

**Try having people**

**stopping you to ask you**

**"What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?"**

**It gets old.**

**ALL**

**It sucks to be you**

**On Avenue Q**

**(Sucks to be me)**

**On Avenue Q**

**(Sucks to be you)**

**On Avenue Q**

**(Sucks to be us)**

**But not when**

**We're together.**

**We're together**

**Here on Avenue Q!**

**We live on Avenue Q!**

**Our friends do too!**

**'Til our dreams**

**Come true,**

**We live on Avenue Q!**

**Shikamaru:**

**This is real life!**

**ALL**

**We live on Avenue Q!**

**Zatch:**

**You're gonna love it!**

**ALL**

**We live on Avenue Q!**

**Aleshie**

**Here's your keys!**

**ALL**

**Welcome to Avenue Q!**

Everyone claps and cheers.

Nayoko: My my, So I guess we decided to go Avenue Q.

Kyo: How long have you been there.

Nayoko: Since you started the song. Nice work. Great cast. Well, thats Round 10 I guess. Plese send in your truths and dares.

Ciao.


	12. Couples Galore

**Round 11-****I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this fic and I do not own Kool-Aid. This was FANMADE!**

Nayoko: I'm back!

Kiba: Where were you yesterday?

Nayoko: Hurricane warning, Laptop Unavailable.

Kiba: Oh.

Nayoko:Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke must get married today!

Naruto: What? With Him? No Way!

Sasuke: Naruto wait!

Too late Nayoko had placed a hand on both of their heads and the light appeared.

Nayoko: Before Hatori asks, I made them think they were engaged and happy with it.

Naruto and Sasuke: LETS GET MARRIED!

Naruto: Hinata will be the flower girl, Kiba will be the ring man Ino Sakura Tenten and Kurenai will be the brides maids and Tsunade will make it an offical Konoha marriage.

A few hours later everyone makes their way to the wedding hall and sat down. Since nobody knew how to play the piano there was a radio playing the wedding song. Sasuke was wearing a brides outfit and Naruto was wearing the Pikachu outfit.

Tsunade: We are gathered here today, blah blah blah Somthing about whatever a matromony is. To celebrate the marriage of Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchia. Blah blah blah (Yes she is actually saying those blahs.) Before we do are their any objections?

Just then the Kool-Aid Man crashed through the wall.

Koolaid-Aid: Oh Yeah!

Nayoko: Koolaid, You will regret this. HEY EVERYONE, WERE TAKING A FRUIT PUNCH BREAK ON KOOL-AID!

Everyone in the audience runs over to the Kool-Aid man nd grabs some punch.

Kool-Aid is now dead and the wedding continues.

A few million blahs from Tsunade later.

Tsunade:Naruto do you take Sasuke as your lovely wedded wife blah blah blah?

Naruto: I Do!

Tsunade: Same question for you now Sasuke:

Hiro: Gee lady, Are you really THAT lazy in making a proper wedding? I sure hope no one else gets married with you hosting it.

Sasuke: I Do!

Tsunade: Then kiss and make those yaoi fans happy.

They kiss making the yaoi fans cheer and the other pairing fans sob or yell boo.

Tsunade: Now as for the insulting squirt.

She chases Hiro around while everyone else goes tothe reception. It was a Resteraunt with a plave to dance or stand and chat. Zatch,Kiyo,Tia and Megumi were chit chatting when Ichigo and Rukia came up.

Rukia in her fake human voice: So your the famous Megumi Ooumi. Love your songs. (All animes live in the same universe.)

Megumi: Why thank you, Its nice to meet a fan.

Shigure who was DJ: This next one goes out to all of you couples on stage.

The slow version of "Every Time We Touch"By Cascada plays.The boys ask the girls to dance and the following couples were dancing.

NaruSasu

IchiRuki

KiyoMegu

HiroKisa

KakashiAnko

KoolaidBarney-Oh my,

OrihimeUryu

KyoTohru-Kagura sobbed

HaruIsuzu

HatoriKana- They got back together after Akito died when Tohru beat him to death with a hammer.

And they all danced the night away.

Round 11- End! Please send in more truths and dares.

Ciao.


	13. The discovery of pimps an whores

**Round 12-****I do not own any of the anime but this was FANMADE!**

Nayoko: Hey Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I wrote this chapter as quickly as I usually do. Things kept coming up to delay its posting.

Everyone was just sitting around chatting when Someone appears and slaps Sasuke silly in the face.

Hikari: PANSY!

Sasuke: OW! YOU AGAIN?

Hikari: Miss me?

Sasuke: Grrrrr . . .

Nayoko: To answer the confused faces on 2/3 of our contestants, this is Hikari. She really likes torturing Sasuke and has been doing a great job of it from the gekko.

Hikari: Hii people I do not know from other animes.The torture for Sasuke dosent stop there. He, Naruto Kyo Yuki and Itachi to dress as cross dressing man whores and for Hinata to be their pimp.

Kiyoand Kyo: No Way am I doing that.

Nayoko: Only Kyo from Fruits Basket has to do it.

Zatch: Kiyo, what's a pimp?

Tia: Megumi, whats a whore?

Kiyo and Megumi at the same time:Don't ask.

So Everyone who had to act got up and changed their clothes then headed out the door to advertise in the public.

Nayoko: And since Kiyo seemed so excited, why don't you tape record it with my web cam so we can see how it goes.

Kiyo: Fine.

They all leave.

Nayoko: Oh and Hikari, about your exit, your going to need to put these on. -holds up shoes like Sonic the hedhog"s- Half of them ARE ninja, so you will need to be quick about this.

Hikari: Even though these look incredibly stupid and I have no idea who in the right mind would wear these and claim they have a sane fashion sense-

Sonic appears.

Sonic: Hey!

Hikari: I'll wear them.

Nayoko: Good. Now idkwtusb wants Deidera to dress like Ino.

Deidera: Ew! Thats just insane un! But I must. No matter how ugly it is.

Ino: Hey!

Deidera goes in the bathroom and gets in costume. You can imagine what he looked like. Everyone laughed even out of the show. Lets just say Deidera has some hairy legs.

Eido (Zatch Bell) : Hey look everyone! The Hinata chick is one heck of a pimp.

Everyone watches.

Hinata: Ladies and gay men! Have smex with some cute looking cross dressing guys! Only 20 dollars a night. They'll really turn your hormones on gauranteed or your money back.

Passing guy: Are you available?

Hinata: No! I'm not a whore just a single pimp, but just for today. ( She and Naruto broke up due to the SasuNaru wedding.)

Kiyo: This isnt so bad. Kinda entertaining.

Zatch: So thats what a pimp is.

Tia: So thats a whore. Megumi, whats sex?

Megumi went to bang her head on the wall..

Tia: Megumi don't do that!

The next day they come back and had raised 100 dollars. Hikari, who had stayed the night, used her Sonic shoes to run and steal the money.

Boys: Hey!

Hikari: Suckers! -runs off and vanishes-

Sasuke: She is so dead when I get my hands on her.

Nayoko: Lastly, Itachi must die his hair pink and turn it into a mohawk.

Itachi:No.

Nayoko works her magic.

Nayoko: I just made Itachi believe he was a solo guitarist who's hair was pink and in a mohawk.

Itachi: Who downgraded this party? Well, I'm gonna go find a gig. Maybe get some piercings and mascara. Later.

He leaves.

Awkward, Round 12- End! Please send in more Truths and dares and watch them be done in a psyco way.

Ciao!


	14. Love In The Tortu Erm Game

**Round 14 (13 is a bad luck number ;) )-****I don't own any of the anime.**

Nayoko: Welcome back and thank you for your suggestions. I probably should come up with some truths or dares for the Zatch Bell cast since nobody here watches the show.

Zatch Bell cast: Great . . .

Nayoko whispers in Sakura's ear: Well sco23 has dared you to shave your hair which you unfourtanetly cannot do because of your goddessness but you can wear this sign which says Ino is right, I do have a big forhead! And I'm really a guy. So come into the closet to get your sign!

She growls but walks in and wears the sign out which everyone laughs at. She looks really mad.

Nayoko: Well, that seemed amusing to everyone.Now Sasuke must put this bugs bunny outfit on and go to this address and yell what is written on this paper.

Sasuke looks at the paper and stares at Nayoko with a "you are so dead" look on his face and gets dressed and leaves.

Nayoko: The rest of the boys must dress as Gai and shout "Youth" Which will drive Gai nuts!

They all get dressed and shout "Youth" making Gai sob. And everyone laughed.

Nayoko: Ok, Now Kiyo from Zatch Bell has to deciper (sp?) this letter code and say it out loud

Kiyo: Hope it's not too humiliating.

He goes to his "smart corner" and starts working on it.

Nayoko:SAKURA LOOK YOUR MOM IS BEING ATTACKE BY WAREWOLFS THAT BARNEY MISTAKED FOR HIS QUOTE "Cute puppies"

Sakura looks and I throw an eletric collar on her neck.

Sakura: Hey!

Nayoko: Now you must add kun to the end of Naruto and Lee's name and stop calling Sasuke kun or be shocked by the collar.

Sakura: Fine!

Naruto and Lee: Yay!

Sakura has a look of doom on her face.

Nayoko: now Naruto and Hinata have a song to sing! Love will find a way!

Hinata blushes.

Naruto: Yay! A duet!

The music starts.

**Naruto: In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

**HinataThey can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**Both: I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

**Naruto: Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**Hinata: I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**Naruto:There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**

**And if only they could feel it too**

**The happiness I feel with you**

**Both:They'd know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

Everyone claps.

Nayoko: So pretty.

Sasuke comes back with one of his arms torn off

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! -shock-

Sasuke: That guy was going to KILL me! I'm lucky he just got my arm.

Nayoko: Ouch. Well, I'm sorry everyone. but,

Nayoko puts her hands up and everyone who hated sco23 to that point was thrown under a spell which made them have their bodies buried up to their necks while an army of deadly red, army bullet and fire ants attacked them for 2 hours. Though their physical bodies did not take damage, they mentally wanted sco23 to suffer very much.

Nayoko:Wow, That musta hurt pretty bad.

Just then,

Kiyo: I've decipered the code, but no way in hell I'm going to read it in the middle of this kind of crowd.

Nayoko: Look, A lot of couples had to go through this already, Now it's your turn. And don't make me force you.

Kiyo: Fine. the code meant "I love you Megumi" And I mean it

Megumi blushes. I-Ive always liked you too, Kiyo.

Suzy faints.

Tia whistles.

Zatch pokes Suzy's body with a stick.

Kurudo (Bleach- He's the guy in the modsoul trio with the very weird half black half yellow hair. I think I spelt it right):Awww, how touchy!

Nayoko: Now: Sasuke shall be handcuffed to Orochimaru while singing "Every Time We Touch".

Sasuke: IT NEVER ENDS DOES IT? GAH! FINE!

He is handcuffed.

Sasuke:

**I still here your voice when you sleep next to me-**

Orochimaru: -gasp- Sasuke wants to sleep with me!

He carries Sasuke into a room

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Itachi comes back.

Itachi: That concert rocked!

Nayoko: Ah just in time! You and Kisame must get married!

Both: Nooooooooo!

Hiro: Does anybody else know how to preach a wedding beside the old hag we got stuck with last time?

Tsunade gets mad and chases Hiro AGAIN

Hiro: Child Abuse, Child Abuse!

Nayoko: Since Tsunade is to busy, our new preist will be, PONYGON!

The Zatch Bell cast gasps.

Itachi: So that stupid horse with absolutely no knoledge of the english language is going to preach a wedding?

The wedding happens. Itachi was the bride, still with the mohawk.

Victoreem:Mohawk Ace is still the best Mohawk man around!

After a kajillion Merus and an interuption from Toucan Sam, Itachi and Kisame kissed and there was a reception. And everyone came back.

Round 14-End! Please review with your tuths or dares. This is brought to you by-Mohawk Mania. Making the best mohawks since 1982- Just ask Itachi!

Itaci: They rock!


	15. Dance Or Get Hit By YoYos!

**Round 15-****I do not own any of the anime. But the staff who make the anime did not make this story. So if some idiot made you pay to get an "author made spinoff" you got JACKED/ ripped off.**

The DDR song Butterfly was playing in the backround.

Nayoko: Hello and thank you for all of your reviews. Now lets get started. I dare EVERYONE to dance to the Very Melon song from Zatch Bell.

Nayoko throws Victoreem a melon.

Nayoko: Those of you who have done the Very Melon in the Ruins please demestrate to all of the rookies.

They do this and half of the audience had a "Do we really have to do this?" look on their face but knew they had to so they get up and started to dance.

They follow Victoreem's lead ( See youtube to find the song and dance! Just type in Zatch Bell english very melon) Sasuke, only having one arm and was in a Bugs Bunny costume since everybody was too scared to help him take it off, looked pretty stupid doing the dance. Nayoko did it too, just for the fun of it. Victoreem noticed Pein and Hidan were not dancing.

Victoreem: Why arent you two dancing?

Hidan: It is against my religion.

Pein: And as leader of the Akatsuki, I shall not listen to anybody elses orders

Tobi/Obito:But its fun! VERY MELON YEAH!

Victoreem:Since you refuse to dance, I'll just have to chase you with my 4Kids editted Yo-Yos.

He chases Pein and Hidan with the big YoYos and everyone laughed.

Nayoko: Now Haku must dress in the kimomo you met Naruto in and sing Barbie Girl with Deidera as Ken. This dare comes from idkwtusb.

Haku: Oh alright. Gee, Is everybody out to figure out my gender.

Nayoko: Who knows.

**Hi Barbie**

**Hi Ken!**

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure Ken!**

**Jump In...**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**

**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**

**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**

**Oh, I love you Ken!**

Everybody claps and laughs.

Nayoko who was still recovering from laughter: Great job you guys Last but not least, Leaf Shinobi of Mizuho has dared Sasuke and Itachi to dance to the Caramel Dansen. Oooh! I love that song.

Sasuke:2 problems with that- One, We could NEVER sound that childish or girlyish. 2- We don't speak Sweedish.

Nayoko: Well then,

Nayoko puts her hands on Sasuke and Itachi's forhead and the light appears.

Hatori: Are you psycic or somthing?

Nayoko: No, I just have the power to manipulate minds and bodies.

Zophise: Could you teach me some of your tricks?

Nayoko: No, because you would use them and then Zatch and Brago and the rest of the group would have to kick your but, AGAIN.

Alm:Oooh, she got you good.

Zophise: Grrrr . . .

Nayoko: Now I'm sure its obvious what modifications I made to their power hungry, revenge seeking in Sasuke's case, minds and voice boxes or larynx if you want the scientific term.

Sasuke in a girly voice: Ok lets do this!

The music starts.

**Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med**

**Armarna upp nu ska ni få se**

**Kom igen**

**Vem som helst kan vara med**

**Så rör på era fötter**

**Oa-a-a**

**Och vicka era höfter**

**O-la-la-la**

**Gör som vi**

**Till denna melodi**

**Dansa med oss**

**Klappa era händer**

**Gör som vi gör**

**Ta ngåra steg åt vänster**

**Lyssna och lär**

**Missa inte chansen**

**Nu är vi här med**

**Caramelldansen**

**O-o-oa-oa...**

**Det blir en sensation överallt förstås**

**På fester kommer alla att släppa loss**

**Kom igen**

**Nu tar vi stegen om igen**

**S rör på era fötter**

**Oa-a-a**

**Och vicka era höfter**

**O-la-la-la**

**Gör som vi**

**Till denna melodi**

**Så kom och**

**Dansa med oss**

**Klappa era händer**

**Gör som vi gör**

**Ta några steg åt vänster**

**Lyssna och lär**

**Missa inte chansen**

**Nu är vi här med**

**Caramelldansen**

They sing and do the dance which was quite fun to see. Everyone laughed and clapped.

Round 15- End! Ok, if you want to know the translations of Caramel Dansen, Here they are!

We are wondering if you are ready to be with (us)

Arms up and you will see

Come on

Anyone can join in

Move your feet

Oa-a-a

Shake your hips

O-la-la-la

Do as we do

To this melody

Dance with us

Clap your hands

Do as we do

Take a couple of steps to the left

Listen and learn

Don't miss the chance

Now we are here with

The caramelldance

O-o-oa-oa...

It will be a sensation everywhere of course

Everyone will let go at parties

Come on

Now we take the steps again

Move your feet

Oa-a-a

Shake your hips

O-la-la-la

Do as we do

To this melody

So come and

Dance with us

Clap your hands

Do as we do

Take a few steps to the left

Listen and learn

Don't miss the chance

Now we're here with the Caramelldance

Ciao!


	16. Sorry!

This message is going to my two fanfics-**I,M SUPERCALIFREDULISTICESPIALADOCIOUS VERY SORRY! ** I'm no t updating because this laptop is thats where I'm typing are finally ordering a new one this weekend and when we do I WILL UPDATE! To all of you who still read either of these fics, I thank you and reward you with cookies! I will update in a week or 2. Again I apologize.


	17. New Twists,Nayoko Speaks Out

**Round 16**

Nayoko walks in.

Nayoko: I'm back!

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?

Nayoko: I got lost in the path of-

Kakashi: Hey! No using my excuse!

Nayoko: Fine, Lets get back to your torture.

Claire tugs on Nayoko's bunny suit (Not the stripper type!)

Nayoko:This is Claire, my fan character.

Claire: Ummm, one of the mamodos-

Kanchome: Laila stole the pink sword, she got so bored she became a psyco killer and we are all scared! She almost killed Orochimaru!

Just then Laila's voice was heard.

Laila: Bwuahahaha! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Everyone freaks and runs and panics.

Nayoko sighs: It's quite easy to stop her . . .But it is amusing, so unless she kills someone, I won't stop her.

Hatori: . . . . .Evil . . . . .

Nayoko: Now for your torture. First, idkwtusb wants Captain Aizen to shave your head and wear your glasses.

Toshiro snickers: Can I do it, for Momo's memory?

Nayoko:Of course.

They go into a bathroom.

Nayoko: Now Naruto and Sasuke must kiss for 5 minutes, which should be easy for you 2 since your married now . . .

Aizen and Toshiro come out with Aizen bald and wearing his glasses. Toshiro feels alittle more at ease.

Nayoko gets Laila and chains her wrists to a pole so she must watch

Nayoko: Ok you two, let a rip!

Sasuke has a hungry look on his face and crashes his lips with Naruto who kisses him back, Everyone looks disgusted.

Nayoko: Ok, maybe it is technically disgusting since it is forced love, but there is nothing WRONG with being gay, everyones different. We all have different likes and dislikes. We all have different values . So we love differently too so being gay, is how people want to live, theres nothing wrong with it. It's opinion, you don't have to like it or support it. Just be respectful to those who do.

Everyone looks at Nayoko

Nayoko: anyway, to answer your question about Tobi,Yes. And your dare for Kisuke will have to wait until I can use Youtube to see it. Which will be when we get a computer for ourselves. We will have a DOUBLE WEDDING TODAY YOU YAOI FANS WILL LOVE!

Yaoi Fans:YAY!

All boys: Crud.

Nayoko: The first one will be ItaDeida!

Tenten: NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY ITACHI-KUN!

Nayoko goes upstairs to her house and up again to her older sister's room and gets her boyfriends Itachi plushie, comes back down and gives it to Tenten.

Nayoko: Just hug it during the wedding, you'll be fine.

Tenten sniffs: Kay –hwugs Itwachi pwushwie-

Nayoko: The second paring is a kawaii (cute) couple, ZaTia!

Zatch:Huh?

Tia: Ewx3 No!

Megumi:Tia,

Tia: O.O Nevermind!

Nayoko:Good! This time Victorime will preach

Victorime: Can it be melon themed?

Nayoko: Me no care.

Victorime: Great! Come on Mohawk Ace, we have work to do!

2 hours later, everyone walks to a melon decorated still had Ayame's clothes on and Deidera had Ino's clothes on. Zatch actually wore a tux with pants . Tia dressed like a little girl going to an elegant party. Victorime's preaching had a melon version to it and of course, seeing Zatch, Micheal Jackson interrupted but Laila killed him, but Nayoko still is letting her be psyco, pissing Hatori off. The Yaoi fans got what they wanted, Tenten hugged the plushie like mad and although they were both taught at the last minute how to kiss without any practicing, Zatch and Tia kissed and it was pretty cute. Afterwards, there was a reception at Chuck E Cheeses. Where all of the mamodo and Obito acted like 5 year olds but then Laila got psycoy and we left.

Round 16-End- For now expect updates once a week until we get that computer . . .Send in your suggestions for truths or dares!


	18. Happy Emo Day

Well I'm FINALLY BACK!!

Everyone: Where were you?!

Nayoko: I kinda got fed up with all of the marryings people wanted. It felt like that's ALL they wanted . . . So to keep that from happening again there will be NO MORE MARRIAGES until I say otherwise!! Our first request comes from NewtGirl who would like Orochimaru to get mauled by weasels.

Everyone: YAY!!

Orochimaru: I hate this!!

Many weasels appear. Half of them hit him with mauls, the other half maul him or beat him up. Everyone laughs.

Nayoko: While that is taking place . . . Both Kiyo and Kyo must admit their fears . . . This comes from apola55.

Kiyo: Small spaces . . .

Nayoko: It seriously is that according to the anime and manga, episode 60, Chapter 113 in the manga!!

Everyone: You're a geek . . .

Kyo: Kagura. And all of the crazy things she does.

Kagura: H-h HOW COULD YOU!!

She chases Kyo with a cleaver

Kagura: I FREAKIN LOVE YOU!!

Nayoko O_O All of the things kids do for love . . . Apola stole the Itachi plushie. She wants the Akatsuki so . . . They're going to leave for now.

She pushes the Akatsuki out the door.

Nayoko: Now Haku must tell his gender!!

Haku: I AM A BOY!! HAPPY FANGIRLS!?

Nayoko: Twas the end of that confusion. Momo and Kiyo Takamine must kiss and Megumi and Toshiro-Don't start Toshi, must watch!!

Kiyo: First you force me to dorwn an OC of yours and now you want me to cheat on my Girlfriend.

Nayoko: Be greatful I didn't let the fans wed you two or you would have BIGGER problems.

Kiyo: Fine!!

He quickly kisses Momo, Aizen watches, smirking at Momo's torture. Afterwards Nayoko leaves and comes back with Ulquiorra, Grimjow, Luppi, and Wonderweisis

Nayoko: ESPADA FRIENDS!!

Grimmjow: We are NOT friends!!

Ulqiuorra: I could kill her . . .

Luppi: Why? Let's enslave everyone here!!

Wonderweisis: Uhhhh . . .

Nayoko: Anyway, now Tohru must date Yuki!!

Yuki: But I love MACHI!!

Nayoko: Do it or I'll make Kyo rape her!!

Hatori: . . . . . .Evil .. . . . . .

And so the two went on a date.

Nayoko: EVERYONE WHO EATS A WATERMELON GETS TO GET OUTTA HERE!!

Everyone does, Victoreem eats four.

Nayoko: Sike!! You were just dared to . All things starting with Haku's gender confession were sent by Kuroi Bara- 676, along with what will happen now. But the Espada was my idea.

Wonderweisis: Ze-ruk

Kolulu begins to change.

Lori: HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN WITHOUT THE BOOK!!??

Aizen: Even I don't know his full power . . .

Kolulu: ROAR!! I NEED TO KILL MAMODO!!

Laila: Join the team!!

They run off and start planning . .

Nayoko: Admittingly Kuroi wanted to bring Akito back but, What's the point when someone will want him dead again? So I won't . . . Now Tsunade must let the mamodo rule over Konocha for a week!! Sent by Yugioash

Tsunade: We're doomed . . .

The first day was Zatch's turn. He made everyone eat nothing but Yellowtail, putting Ichiraku's out of buisness. He made the AMBU's top prority to track down and capture Praying Mantis Joe and make him a Jounin. Kiyo just hit his head on the wall

When Tia took over, She had Sasuke and Kakashi arrested for betraying Konoha and had the AMBUs kill Maruss. This freaked Megumi out but she spent the day at the Konoha Hot Springs

Wonrei was actually a likeable Hokage who did many things to keep the village protected. Lien smiled and happily helped when needed.

Leila had fun flying her stars around the vilage, scaring people. Albert just listened and flew the stars, It as fun to him!!

Brago declared his day: Day of Ze Emos, He,Sasuke and Shino made everyone watch them talk about Emo things and made them dress and act Emo. Sherry actually tried to do the paperwork herself

Kanchome only wanted to refill the village with candy, So everyone hada candy and YellowTail diet. Folgore checkedout all of the girls.

Ponygon couldn't talk so the village studied Meru language while Sunbeam threw abig 70's paty.

Sunbeam: That's Groovy!!

Nayoko: Next is a SASUITA MAKE OUT!! Sent in by Uchia Felicia

TenTen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

The two reluctantly made out, Nayoko got it on camera for Felicia.

Nayoko: Yugioash wants Zatch Bell and Naruto cast to sing We Rock from Camp Rock. The couple shall be . . . Lance (Pamoon's partner) and . . .ANKO!!

Anko: What the freak? (Fock)

Everyone:

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!**

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Verse 2:  
Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Bridge:  
Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!!)

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!!

They all cheered and high fived.

Nayoko: Lastly Lien and Wonrei must sing Breaking Free

**Wonrei:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Lien  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free**

**Wonrei  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Lien  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts**

**Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

**Chorus #1  
Wonrei  
We're breakin' free  
Lien  
We're soarin'  
Wonrei  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Wonrei  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Wonrei:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Lien  
Ohhhh  
Wonrei:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Lien:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see**

**Chorus #2  
Wonrei: We're breakin' free  
Lien: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Wonrei  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Wonrei::  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Wonrei::  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Wonrei  
We're breaking free  
Lien  
Ohhh , yeah**

**Wonrei  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Lien  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together**

**Both:  
We see it comin'  
Wonrei  
More than you  
More than me**

**Lien  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free**

**Chorus #3  
Lien: Soarin'  
Wonrei: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Wonrei:: Yeah we're breaking free  
Lien:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Wonrei  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Wonrei: Now's the time  
Lien: So we're breaking free  
Wonrei:: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Lien: Ohhhh**

**Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are**

Nayoko: Well that's it. Lame, I know. Send in Truths and Dares!! NO KILLING ORMARRYING!!


	19. Death's Ring

**I do not own any mentioned Anime!**

The song Party In the USA plays . ..

Nayoko: I've finally got up my lazy arse to write a new chapter!

Tohru: Should we be happy?

Nayoko: Yes, bounce for joy.

Tohru starts jumpping around looking like a girl at a Justin Bieber concert until Kyou got pissed off at my exageration, punished me by attacking with his other form but Tenten stopped her because I dared Kurenai to make a Genjutsu that made me look like Itachi, so now Kyou is hurt very badly ^_^

Nayoko: Thank you Tohru, you may sit down.

Tohru sat down.

Nayoko:To celebrate, I have renevated our playing area!

Sakura: No you didn't! It looks the same!

Nayoko:Genjutsu my friend!

Nayoko stops the genjutsu to reveal a big screen TV, bean bag chairs, an outdoor pool, in door go carts and a SubWay Stand.

Everyone: WHOO!

Nayoko:With good renovations come bad . . .Now StarDust Dragon guards this house, so you can't escape!

Everyone: Noo . . .

Nayoko Alrighty, first requests from Alataya who loves all of the torture I put you all through ^_^ Thank you very much! Now let's bring her out: Rin Ucia!

Rin comes out with red hair in a pony tail , velvet eyes, wearing a noodle strap purple shirt and black shorts and waves then starts talking.

Rin: Alright Tia, do you like Zatch

Tia: . .. Maybe . . .

Rin: None of that honey, we need a straight answer,.

Tia: SO NOW YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY SEXUAL ORIENTATION!

Megumi: Tia! How do you know about . . .

Nayoko: Meh, Who cares? Give us a yes or no answer Tia, we pray that we are correct in saying you are straight.

Tia: Ummm, well umm . . .No! I see him as a little sister!

Zatch: A what?

Tia: You do look pretty girly . . .with that dress.

Zatch: Whaaaa!

Naruto: Hey! I can give him this suit and wear something else!

Nayoko: No . . .AYAME!

Ayame: No problem! I'll man him up He'll be so cute!

He grabs Zatch and they go to his "shop" Which I shrunk, smushed, and brought to the game house.

Yuki: There goes the one man who dare say cute.

Rin: Now Ino, here's a question: Do you still like Sasuke?

Ino: Yep . . .Heheheheh

Nayoko: What?

Ino: Nothing . . . just . . . :)

Sakura: I don't know what you just said but I have my eyes on you.

Ino:. ^_^

Nayoko: Ino please calm down . . .wellneedsomebodyguards . ..

Rin: So Kiba . . .which-ch girl do you like?

Kiba: Hmmm . . .Tayuya!

Tayuya: What the -shock-

Shikamaru: No way, SHE'S MINE!

Temari has fire in her eyes.

Temari: What, Shika-kun?

Sakura: WHY DOES SHE GET TO PUT KUN AFTER HER MAN'S NAME, I'LL PROVE SHE'S NO BETTER THAN ME!

Rin and Nayoko: Jerry Jerry!

They fought for fourty minutes until Nayoko teleported them somewhere.

Tayuya: Jeez . ..

Rin: Hey Rika! Do you have the candy yet?

Rika: Got'em!

Rika comes out with red hair, blue eyes, blue tank top , a black jacket and green shorts. She walks up to Megumi with a big grin.

Rika: I REALLY love you and your music! I own all of your CDs and movies .. .AND I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! So I bought you some American candy on my way here, there you go.

Rika hands Megumi a bag of M&Ms.

Megumi: Wow, Thank you so much!

She opens the bag and . . .sees Tia, Kolulu, and Kiyo with puppy faces.

Megumi: NYO! I LOVE MY CANDY!

She chugs the wholebag and gets REALLY hyper. She bounced around but then she saw Kiyo.

Megumi: COME HERE YOU!

She grabs Kiyo into a big kiss, Kiyo kisses her back softly

Kiyo thinking: So much better than candy.

Rin: You . . .

Rika: Smashed some hyper pills into those M&Ms ^_^

Everyone: Awww!

Rika: Naruto punch Sasuke.

Naruto does with pleasure and an electric kick in his fist so Sasuke was paralyzed

Naruto: Bwuahahaha!

Sasuke could only shed a tear . . .When he finally came to . . .

Rin: Sasuke, punch Sakura!

Sasuke pours a pitcher of Fruit Punch on Sakura but Sakura opens her mouth and drinks it all.

Rin+ Rika: Awwww . . . .

Nayoko: Well lucky for you two, YOU GET TO STAY AND TORTURE THESE GUYS FOREVER!

Rin+ Rika: Yay!

Everyone: Noo!

Nayoko: Now XxDarkSarcasm1010xX dares Naruto to release Kyuubi

Orochimaru laughs maniacly

Naruto: Sakura, leave this area.

Sakura nods and runs with everyone but Kolulu and Kyou

Lori: KOLULU GET OVER HERE!

Kolulu: Lori . . .I don't feel too good . . .

She and Kyou transform into their demon forms and the three of them have an ultimate battle, Nayoko transfers them to a ring outside . . .Where the Shinobi were . . .

Nayoko: Oh well . . .-Whistles-

Lori grabs Nayoko with fire in her eyes while Tohru holds a gun to Aizen's head

Both: Tell us where our friends are . . .

Nayoko sighs, snaps her fingers and both vanish to the ring . . .

Nayoko: Now, since I don't watch too much anime these days, so not knowing the characters, I can only grant you two of your dares:

Zophis: KRUEGER YOU MURDERING BEEP BEPP BEEP BEEP OR A BEEP BEEP ACROSS A BEEP BEEP IMA BEEP BEEP YOUR BEEP ANDTHEN BEEP THE BEEP WORLD OF YOUR BEEP. DID YOU KNOW I BEEP YOUR WIFE SO BEEP BEEP FINE NOW BEEP BBEEP BEFORE I BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BEEP.

Krueger comes, and he and Zophis wrdlessly get teleported to the ring and we hear a

Lori: NO KOLULU!

Nayoko: Now the culprit of that, GIGA-XISBASS is coming into the game to kill Aizen. To the ring of death with ye both!

She transfers them.

Nayoko Again, NO MARRYING! Now . . .

Nayoko transfers a shirtless Sakura back

Sakura: I saw things you only dream of . . .THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!

Nayoko: Yes Sasuke is! Take this gun and shoot him now!

Sakura shoots Sasuke's arm off.

Sasuke: **TRAITOR!**

Nayoko: Blame tidalwaves203! Here comes his dares, or our armless Sasuke must eat his bunny suit, while wearing it!

Sasuke: THEN WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?

Nayoko pulls out Naruto's outfit.

Sasuke: You're kidding.

Nayoko:A dare's a dare. Sasuke: FML!

Sasuke puts the outfit on,

Naruto laughs, then cries of jealousy

Nayoko: Now Ichigo . . .You must die your hair to look like fire.

Ichigo: WHAT?

Byakuya I'll do it.

Ichigo: BYAKUYA YOU BETTER NOT!

Byakuya lets a BIG one rip. While the group stands and stares in total disbeleif he takes the silver out of his hair which are handcuffs and ties them on a paralyzed Ichigo and dyeshis hair like fire. Everyone laughs.

Rin: LETS MAKE BYAKUYA SUFFER FOR THAT!

Rika: Yeah Yeah!

Nayoko: Ichigo, you are permitted to slap Byakuya ten times and call him a wimp twice . . .So please . . .make it count UGH!

Nayoko sprays a gallon of Kool-Aid air freshener

Nayoko: I WISH there was such a thing.

Ayame comes back with Zatch who now wears a white shirt with blue short sleeves, a blue bear's face on the shirt,a blue hood with bear ears attached, blue jean shorts and brown boots. Rika picks him up.

Nayoko: You see how cute he looks Tia?

Tia: Mmmmm . . .yeah . . .

Rin: Now . . .imagine him with a pink mohak . . .a pink tu-tu, Rika's jacket . . .and no shirt . . .and a duck beak . ..

Tia: N-no . . . .NOOOO!

Zatch: That sounds AWSOME!

Ayame: I love it too! Let's do that!

Rika whispers to Tia.

Rika: You can stop this . . .by bowing to Zatch ten times and saying I love you Zatch sama . . .

Tia: Urgh . . .Alright .. .

-She bows down ten times and says "I love you Zatch sama" all ten times

Zatch: THIS IS AWESOME

Tia: Why you . . .

Tia charges for Zatch but Nayoko snaps her fingers and Tia strangles herself.

Tia: Whoa . . .That's what I do to people?

Zatch nods.

Tia: I'm sorry Zatch . . .

zatch kisses Tia on the cheek

Zatch: Forgiven nanoda! (nanoda is what Zatch says, like dattebayo in the Japanese version.)

Everyone: Awwww . . .

Nayoko: Now Tidal ahall join us!

Tidal comes in with white spiky hair that reaches her shoulder, white shirt, blue denim jacket, blue jeans. eyes like Wonrei's. She waves.

Tidal: I have many more dares . . .They're all for Zeno!

Zeno: Happy day . ..

Tidal: First, hug Zatch.

Hatori narrows his eyes.

Hatori: You'll make this a Yaoi fic ifhe doesn't won't you?

Nayoko nods.

Hatori: . . . . .. Evil . . . .

Zeno: What's . . ?

Dufort: ZENO JUST DO IT!

Zeno: Grrr . . .

Zeno hugs Zatch. Zatch embraces back in a suffocating way.

Zatch: Squishy !

Zatch sufficates Zeno to a point where Zeno can't feel his head. Tidal quickly pours pink hair dye on the tips of Zeno's hair. Zatch finishes his hug with a twirl throw, landing Zeno in front of a mirror. Zeno sees his do, gasps and sees Tidal with a v sign behind him. Zeno was very ticked. Nayoko handcuffs everyone, including those in the ring, some barely alive, ,leads them to the bus and they go to a lake.

Tidal: Zatch, catch a Yellow Tail, please.

Zatch does this.

Tidal: Now Zeno .. .

Zeno: That's disgusting!

Tidal: You wanna add skinny dipping with Folgore and Megumi?

Folgore loves this idea, Zeno doesn't of course

Megumi, with a mouth full of pocky: No wih hure!

Rika: No way Jose?

Zeno grits his teeth, strips to his boxers, jumps in, and gets a yellowtail and a shark

Zatch: Show off!

Everyone goes back to thegame room

Tidal: Now Zeno must make Ichigo's Zanpakto look girly!

Kiyo: That won't be hard, since he does SUCH a great job on himself.

Everyone laughs, Zeno leaves with the Zanpakto, returns with the blade having a girly moei anime face, a dress on the handle and shoes at the end. He gives it to Ichigo.

Ichigo: Give it to Byakuya. He isn't getting a girl after what happened.

Everyone laughs.

Tidal: Now Zeno gets to give Kiyo, Folgore, and Sunbeam a makeiver.

Zeno smirks, he and Ayame push the three into Ayame's shop, they come out two hours later, Kiyo looks like a full emo from waist up, from waist down, he has a beaver suit. Folgore looks like a sailor girl and Sunbeam has hair extensions, is wearing winter pajamas with sunflowers all over and military boots. Everyone cracked up. Tidal ties Zeno up.

Zeno: What are you-

Tidal: Kiyo, you may now spank Zeno once, make it count!

Kiyo smirks and spanks VERY hard. Zeno screams then makes the mistake of kicking Kiyo in the groin hard enough to knock him out.

Rin: ZARAKI!

Zaraki: What . . .

Rin: This boy made the phrase "Kenpachi Fried Chicken!

Zaraki: You BASTARD!

Zaraki spanks Zeno EXTREMELY HARD

Sasuke: IT'S OVER 9,000!

Zeno: My butt snapped . . .

Zaraki: Good.

Nayoko: Now we have Aeris, Assistant 4!

Aeris comes in with white hair like Tia with red tips that reaches her ankles.

Nayoko: Now Chestnut B wants the dudes to wear chick swimsuits and vice versa!

After much goaning and complaint, they all do.

Nayoko: Tohru Kisa Yuki and Kyou must go to Ayame's store for a day.

They go. They meet a Nya who thinks she is God and a bear.

Nayoko: Now Kurotsuchi,

Nayoko whispers in Kurotsuchi's ear. Kurotsuchi smirks, grabs a still tyed up Zeno and runs off. They come back 3 hours later, Zeno has cat ears and tail the same color as his non-pink hair.

Nayoko: Now, DANCE TO THE CARAMEL DANSEN!

Aeris turns on the music and Zeno reluctantly dances, Megumi, still high on sugar twirls Zeno around, laughing drunkly starting midway in the song. Nayoko whispers a dare in Momo's ear that she made up, Momo grabs Kon.

Momo:IT'S SO FLUFFY!

Nayoko: Hmmm . . .I like that word . . .Nyako . . .Anyways, I was dared to always reward you with sugar cookies after each episode!

Everyone: Yay!

. .. They eat sugar cookies . . .

Thank you for your requests! Please keep sending them! Remember, if you come across it in mind, you can get your fantasies and minds known by the public.

Good night Everyone.

Nyako


End file.
